That Idiot
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Light Comashipping. Why do I even care? Paul had probably asked himself that too many times in the past hour.


Another Comashipping oneshot? Well, actually, I wrote this months ago and for some reason only put it on Livejournal and not here. Since I can't remember what that reason was, I'm now putting it up here too! There hasn't really been any changes made to this one than to the Livejournal one though, but oh well. (Please remember I don't own Pokemon)

**That Idiot**

"..."

Paul wasn't sure what to make of this.

As he had been walking through a forest on the way to the next town, he had stumbled across a small clearing. Leaning against one of the trees near him was Ash, who appeared to be asleep. His eyes were closed, at any rate.

_Didn't expect to run into him out here, sleeping or not. _

Rather than just simply ignoring him and walking away, he found himself watching, wondering why Ash was sleeping in a clearing. None of his friends were around and neither was his Pikachu. So what was he doing out here? And not only was the idea that his friends weren't around suspicious, it was also that Ash had chosen to sleep in a forest filled with poison types like Roserades and Ariados.

_To hell with it, I'll ask him myself. _

Paul walked over, nudging Ash in the knee with a foot. "Hey, wake up."

But he didn't receive any response. Paul raised an eyebrow at this as he leaned down a little, examining Ash's face. He looked like he was simply asleep, nothing too odd. After a minute, Paul put a finger against Ash's neck, checking for a pulse. _You better not be dead, _Paul couldn't help but think, and somehow felt relieved when there was indeed a pulse.

But why?

Paul watched as a leaf fell from the tree above them and landed in Ash's hair. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and took the leaf out, examining it slightly before looking back at Ash, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

_Somehow I prefer him sleeping compared to when he's awake, _Paul thought with disdain. At least he wasn't annoying when he was asleep.

Suddenly, Ash slumped forward, landing against Paul.

A dull, angry red blush started to appear on Paul's face. "Hey, wake up and get off me!"

But Ash didn't wake up or didn't hear him from where his head was laying on Paul's chest. Paul sighed with aggravation as he pushed Ash back against the tree so that Ash was no longer on him. Paul sat down next to Ash against the tree, thinking rather angry thoughts. _Fine, I'll wait until he wakes up so that I can kick his-_

Ash started leaning again, head resting against Paul's shoulder. Paul was pretty sure that there were literal tick marks forming in his neck. He had to control himself from strangling Ash. He bit back whatever retort he was going to say, instead silently fuming. _Why am I even sitting here? If that idiot is going to take a nap in the middle of a forest infested with poison type Pokemon, it shouldn't be my problem..._

And yet he didn't move from his spot, long after an hour had passed. Checking his watch, he saw that it was close to late afternoon. _How the hell is he still asleep? _

After attempting to push Ash off, and being unsuccessful, he had strangely gotten used to Ash's head on his shoulder, so he had given up. _Why do I even care? _Paul had probably asked himself that too many times in the past hour. For some reason, he didn't have a very good answer.

_Where the hell are his friends and that Pikachu of his anyway? _Paul thought after checking his watch thirty minutes later as the sun was going down. The thought made him a little angry. _Some friends he has, not knowing where he is._

It was getting darker and Paul was starting to nod off himself when he heard Ash yawn next to him, stirring slightly. Ash sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he looked around. "Where-"

Ash then noticed Paul next to him, watching him with a closed expression. "Paul!? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, idiot. You've been sleeping in the middle of a forest of wild Pokemon for the past two hours." Paul said darkly, stretching his arm that Ash had been leaning on. It had gone stiff in the last hour.

"Oh...oh yeah! Me and Pikachu had decided to look around and see what kind of Pokemon were around, so we left the campsite we had set up. However, we ran into a Gloom that shot some powder in my face. I quickly told Pikachu to go get Dawn and Brock...and then I guess I fell asleep." Ash finished lamely.

Paul couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Oh for the love-...why am I not surprised?_

"I guess Pikachu and the others got lost. This clearing is a bit far from where the campsite is." Ash mused before looking back over at Paul. "But anyway, why are you here?"

"Well..." Paul said, standing up from where he had been sitting, "I found you sleeping here and..."

He paused. And what?

"So you sat here waiting for me to wake up? Why?" Ash asked.

He refused to look at Ash as he tried to come up with some reason. Crossing his arms, he said, "This forest is filled with wild poison types. You might have been attacked and poisoned by one of them while sleeping here."

Ash tilted his head to one side. "So you were worried about me?"

Paul refused to allow Ash to see that his face had turned red at this. "Tch. Of course not."

Ash started to stand up too as Paul started to walk away. "You better go find your friends and let them know that you're OK."

"Oh, right." Ash said. Ash started to leave in the opposite direction before stopping. "Hey Paul..."

"What?" Paul asked, turning around to see what it is he wanted.

Ash smiled. "Thanks for being concerned about me."

The blush seemed to come back full force as Paul quickly turned back around, however he had a feeling that Ash had already seen it. "Whatever." he said as he stormed off before Ash could say anything else.

_...Why am I blushing? _Paul thought furiously, thoughts becoming rather violent as he tried to find some sort of explanation. _Damn that Ash. Next time I see Ash, I'm going to-_

Paul failed to notice that he was using his name rather than "him" or "that idiot"


End file.
